


Uncharted Waters

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Bonnie Bennett, Bonlena, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, New York City, Pining, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Elena and Matt have been in a very comfortable relationship for almost two years now. When it becomes apparent that their sex life was becoming less than exciting, they decide to invite a third party in the bedroom for a night. Someone should have warn them of the green eyed temptress they approached.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker & Liv Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert & Rebekah Mikaelson, minor Elena Gilbert/Matt Donovan - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Uncharted Waters

“Should we go back to ours?”

Elena Gilbert’s bottom lip was wedged between her teeth as darkened eyes darted excitedly between the two warm bodies she was squished between on the couch, strobe lights dancing in her hazy orbs.

This wasn’t a normal thing for her. She didn’t go out to night clubs in ridiculously short dresses and tousled hair, with sinfully red _fuck me_ heels- her mother would definitely disprove.

No. She was the homebody type, who enjoyed cooking and binge-watching shows on Netflix after work and on the weekends. Those were her nights of excitement with her boyfriend of ten years. They went from high school sweethearts to going to the same college and then finally moving in together.

Matt Donovan had been the only person she’d ever dated, the only person she’d even been with. So every move they made, felt like it was what she _should_ be doing. Of course, they would go to the same college. Moving in together wasn’t even a question. They were voted most likely to get married in their senior yearbook. She loved Matt. She really did, but she couldn’t help but become painfully aware of life passing her by as the years went on. While her roommates were out having the time of their lives, getting drunk and hooking up with strangers, she was at the library with Matt studying for their latest test. When her best friends’ boyfriend whisked her away to Las Vegas for their sixth month anniversary, her and Matt were home eating takeout and watching Netflix for their _eighth_ year anniversary. Just like any other night. And she could deal with the mundane days and routine. She’d long convinced herself she could be happy with this type of life.

However, when their sex life became less than interesting and more like a chore…she knew they needed to talk. She could ignore a lot of things but sex was supposed to be that one thing to at least bring some type of thrill in their relationship. And thankfully, Matt felt the same way, realizing the past several months she really wasn’t being satisfied. Though, unbeknownst to him, she doesn’t think she’d ever been satisfied, just accepting what was dealt. At least she was getting off back then.

The warm hand slid closer to her incessant throbbing, almost making her tongue fall out in a pant. Lips enclosed around her earlobe. “Unless you want to give everyone here a good show....” A hot tongue darted in her ear, causing her legs to clench shut, moaning embarrassingly loud at the pressure of the hand between her thighs. Good thing the club was so loud. Suddenly, Matt’s voice registered in her other ear.

“Yeah, babe. It’s time for us to go.” She could tell by the strain in his voice that he was just as aroused as her. The vixen beside her had been a force to reckon with from the moment they connected eyes at the bar. She knew she wanted her. And it didn’t take much to convince Matt either, he could barely keep his eyes straight when she first approached them. It was like she knew exactly what they’d come here for. They never even outright asked her, things just flowed between them. Or maybe it was just her, because she could take her eyes off the emerald eye girl the entire night. It was such a foreign feeling to be so enraptured by a complete stranger. She had never looked at another person like this, especially a woman. She’s always been convinced Matt was her soulmate.

She stood on wobbly legs, partly from her buzz, other part from the ministrations the beauty had been performing on her inner thigh, along with the dirty things she’d been whispering in her ear. She grabbed both of their hands, pulling them off the couch. “Lets’ go get a cab.” Matt nodded dumbly, tipsy as well, and lead the way to the exit. As they pushed through sweaty, drunk bodies, she was tugged back and a husky whisper in her ear sent a thrilling shiver down her spine. “I’m going to rock your world tonight.” She barely restrained herself form descending down onto her in the most indecent manner, opting instead to push Matt fast through the crowd, now more eager than ever to her home, desperately hoping that promise would be made good.


End file.
